


"I like for you to be still."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Meetings, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: It is as though you were absent,distant and full of sorrow as though you had died.—Jeon Wonwoo is in the library and there comes a hand.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	"I like for you to be still."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the sixth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair: XV. Please enjoy.

"Ah, excuse me."

Wonwoo almost dropped the book in his hands. Everybody would do the same if they saw a mysterious hand came through that narrow space between the book shelves. Out of nowhere, though, he immediately remembered Mingyu telling him that this library was haunted.

Or was it Soonyoung? Or Jihoon? Or Jun?

Ah, he forgot. His brain was kind of short-circuited right now. Nevertheless, the hand was still there, waving at him. Wonwoo could not help but study said hand. Such long, sturdy fingers. Despite the overall bony structure and caloused surface, and as weird as the circumstance was, the hand was... _beautiful_.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

The stranger’s voice snapped Wonwoo out of his peculiar reverie.

"Err…yes?"

"Ah, you can see me?"

_‘…Okay, what’s that supposed to mean?’_ thought the bespectacled guy.

"Should I… _not_ see you?" he asked carefully.

The stranger, however, merely laughed at his question. His laughter was more like a giggle. High and cheerful and, oddly, soothing to his ear.

"Well, if you can see me, can you please help me?"

"With what?" Wonwoo frowned a bit.

"Can you check if there’s a book called ‘Understanding Exposure’ there? I believe it's by Bryan Peterson."

"Hold on,” he bent his back to see the books at lower shelf. Then, at the upper one. Wonwoo’s frown went a slight deeper because he could not find it. “Hey, can you spell it? The author’s surname."

The stranger did as he was told. Wonwoo lifted his glasses up and then squinted his eyes in all seriousness, all the better to look for with. He scanned each of the shelves there, but no book with the surname Peterson etched on its side seemed to be there.

"Sorry, I don't think it's here. Maybe it’s in the other part of the library or someone’s borrowing it."

The hand then dropped onto the books underneath it, as if the owner was disappointed. The sad tone of the voice followed convinced Wonwoo’s suspicion.

"I see. Maybe it is. Thank you. Sorry for troubling you,” the voice then continued in cheerier mood. “You're a good guy. I hope we can meet again, Wonwoo."

_...Wait, what?_

"Hey, how did you—"

But the hand was already gone.

_—know my name._

Jeon Wonwoo blinked once, twice. He looked to his left, then to his right. He was all alone there, surrounded by sea of books. Hella confused, he scratched the back of his head impulsively.

“ _Huh_.”

* * *

"Hey, Wonu."

"Hey, Jeonghan-hyung."

"Is this all you borrow today? That’s unusual…," the librarian lifted one book from the counter. The usual Jeon Wonwoo would borrow at least five books in one go and then returned in just about a week to borrow another five.

"Yeah. Someone interrupted me when I was browsing. Asked me to find him a book. So I got distracted and ended up looking for it instead,” with a soft click of tongue, he answered.

Jeonghan nodded repetitively while scanning the book's barcode.

"Was he pretty?"

Wonwoo shrugged, "Dunno. At least his hand was."

_Beep._

Jeonghan ceased at once. The book was slammed to the countertop, startling the bespectacled guy.

"H-hyung...?"

"There wasn’t a face? Was it just a hand?"

"Y...yeah?"

"Row 5? Coming from the other side?"

"I don't know the row number, but yeah, it came through the space between the shelves-"

"Oh. My. God."

Jeonghan gasped. He put his palm over his mouth.

"... _What_?" Wonwoo frowned again until his nose scrunched up, not liking the reaction of the librarian.

"Oh my God, Wonu, you've met _Minghao_!"

None of them made a move or a noise. It was all silence until Wonwoo finally broke it with an obvious question.

"……………Who?"

"Come! Let's see!"

Thus the two guys walked together to the row where Wonwoo had been before. The younger then showed him the exact spot of the hand he had seen. Jeonghan, strangely, just smiled at him, making Wonwoo even more curious.

However, that curiosity did not last long.

"Here, I'll show you what the other side is."

He followed Jeonghan, moving away from said row to the other side of the shelves. When they finally stopped, to say that Wonwoo was surprised was such an understatement. Because, the other side was a wall.

"Jeon Wonwoo, congratulations, you've met Xu Minghao. Our beloved library’s ghost."

Okay, so his friends weren’t kidding. At all.


End file.
